Perpetual Darkness
by kittykitara
Summary: The storm has only begun
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic so please be kind**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**CHAPTER 1**

The sun was burning down on the rookie eight as the celebrated the end of chuunin exams, kiba was playing fetch while naruto was setting up lunch with his clones while the real naruto just watched.

"Is lunch done yet I'm starving.." said choji as he watched naruto set up.

Naruto and his clones just laugh.

"if you keep asking it will seem longer" shikamaru proclaimed

"but it still doesn't change the fact that I'm hungry"

"when are you not" and with that shikamaru walked onto the sand and laid down under an umbrella enjoying the fluffy clouds float by

Naruto turned towards the beach to see ino and sakura yelling at each other when he heard ino shout "WELL I CAN GET A BETTER TAN THAN YOU BILLBOARD BROW!"

"CHA BRING IT INO PIG!"

Naruto just shakes his head and goes back to see lunch is done.

"n...naruto?" hinata whispered before naruto turned around and they were almost nose to nose before she passed out.

"Yes hinata… oh..."

{Skip to night}

A jutsu so powerful ripped the sky apart and created a vicious storm to rival others, in this jutsu someone was falling out of the sky while someone else was trying to drag the other person up.

"no… don't let go I'm slipping"

"rose!"

"ahhh!"

The thunder rolls from the white lightning that strikes the earth and sea like a violent tempest, as the waves crash down on the sand the eight huddle in a cabin made of some of the trees that were found on the beach since a typhoon like gust blew their tents away.

Naruto turns away from the window "well I'm going to bed night guys" he walks into a room and closes the door lightly as to not shock his friends.

Ino watched the door close then replied with "well he always was insane"

Morning brought the promise of hope as a little red peaked its way through the horizon as the blond walks across the beach, Naruto's walk was interrupted by a body on the beach, he takes out a kunai and walks closer watching for signs of an attack when he noticed that the figure was having trouble breathing so he went closer and poked the body with a nearby stick and gently spoke "hello?"

A voice barely able to be recognised babbled "…alive?"

"yes your alive"

"…..who….."

Naruto's voice seemed cool against the stinging of her ears from the salt "don't speak I'll get you help"

"ok.."

On the way back to the village naruto started talking about the village "in the village of the leaves there are faces carved into a huge rock wall showing people the Hokage's of the past and present, then there's Hokage tower that's where the Hokage is usually found, did I tell you my dream is to be the Hokage and then there's Ichiraku Ramen there the best there at making ramen, just thinking about it is making me hungry, hey you awake back there?"

The woman has her eyes closed and seems asleep.

Naruto leaves her at the hospital and goes back to his apartment thinking about that girl and wondering who she is and where she came from, meanwhile at the hospital someone jumps in her room window and watches her.

The sun rose on Konoha shedding it with light while the shop owners start opening up for another day as the blond haired ninja walks down the street "sakura is working in the hospital today I should say hi and see that girl too its so strange just for someone to be washed up on the beach like that"

"naruto!" Ino yelled out to him startling naruto as he looked over in her direction and saw that sakura was inturepted by the lighter blond's announcement of him,he causauly walks over with a big grin on his face.

"hey ino what's up?"

"well sakura was just telling me about how a girl that has no records at all was brought in at the hospital last night at the end of her shift"

"not just that her DNA was slightly different to ours"

"so she could be smarter than us then"

"she can't remember her own name but maybe"

Naruto was getting annoyed at how the girls interrupted him every time he tried to speak.

"HEY!"

"oh sorry naruto" ino exclaimed

"well I gotta go see you ino see you naruto"

"bye sakura!" both blonds spoke at the same time

"so that's the story of the strange girl at the hospital"

"alright,so what you got in the way of get well flowers?"

"oh is someone sick?"

"kinda"

"well theres these one's or uhh those"

Naruto watched the other blond till he found the right ones then bid farewell to to ino and walked off again to the hospital.

Meanwhile at the hospital

"hmm.. lets see what I can remember.." the strange girl grabs a book that tsunade gave her before she started telling her how she is training sakura. She started scribbling down words until she heard a knock on the door "come in?" she said surprised and yet confused.

**And that wraps up the first chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Naruto opened the door and sat in a chair next to the girl, he noticed that her red hair was braided and most of it was coiled on the floor, he followed her hair till he noticed the one of the biggest smiles since the kuuybi itself.

"You" was the only word that crept through her lips.

"Ahh so you remembered me that's good"

"Oh... I guess that lady blabbed, it's true that I can only remember a few select words that might hint to a name besides that I can only remember my jutsu, training and birthday" the girl interrupted

"I don't care I came to see how you were doing not mock you" naruto put in before she could speak as he handed her the flowers that he bought moments before, her eyes looked at the flowers then at him as she teared up.

"This is the nicest thing anyone has done for me besides heal me... thank you"

"it's nothing just something too.." he stopped when he felt her arms wrap around him, hugging back he thought this was the only time he has ever been hugged and blushed at the warm feeling not just of her but the thought of being hugged not being judged by anyone.

"There lovely thank you and thanks for saving me"

"It's alright"

"So what's your name?"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, what's your name?"

"Well the names kitara and diamond come to my mind but I'm not sure"

"Oh right"

The read head and blond look at the door as they hear three knocks.

"come in" both chimed then laughed as tsunade walked in, for the girl everything seemed to move in slow motion as she notices a kunai was thrown through the window she just manages to use a wind style jutsu to push the kunai to the floor before time goes back to normal.

Both blonds look at the girl who is just trying to catch her breath, "what was that?" they both question at the same time.

The girl catches her breath then speaks "the kunai was coming through the window so I reacted"

"But how did you use a jutsu so fast" naruto managed to not yell.

"Reflexes?"

She looks at the both of them with a shy smile.

Tsunade mumbles something while naruto just smiles in approval. She smiled back and looks at the book in her lap as the wind blows it to a page with a rose in between the pages.

"Rose..."

"Huh?" both blonds look at her.

"My name is rose"

"I'll be right back" with that she watches tsunade walk out and slam the door making her jump and naruto laugh.

"So rose"

"Yea"

"Want to spar after you get out of the hospital"

"Sure I'd like that, so don't you have anything else to do besides bother people in the hospital"

"Only people in this part"

"And bring all of them flowers?"

"Only the pretty ones"

"Oh ha-ha that's so cute, look kid I'd date you if your weren't wearing blue and orange together its ghastly"

"Ahh… you want me naked"

"NO!"

"Ha-ha I knew there was something special between us"

"Yea it's called air we breathe it, we need it to survive"

"and I need you to survive" The girl rolls her eyes as naruto moves his chair closer and smiles, the girl smiles back just before she pushes naruto back with a gust of wind.

"HEY!" naruto cries out as he is pushed back

"It's fair you were going to take your clothes off"

They both laugh, while laughing naruto moved his chair as close as he could.

"Hey want to sneak out of the hospital"

"What if someone realises I'm missing"

"Take that risk, come on"

She watches naruto jump out of the window and lands perfectly.

"Wow that's amazing"

"It's nothing really, so you coming"

"Yep"

She steps back a bit and runs out the window and lands on the roof opposite her, she then jumps backwards off that rolling in the air and landing in a crouched position with her hand on the ground for balance.

"Ok let's go"

"Where are we going?"

The question seemed to echo in the blonds head then it hit him.

"oww what was that for"

"You were staring at me"

"Sorry"

The girl laughs and shakes her head.

"Calm down, have you even thought of where we are going"

"We are going to get RAMEN!"

"Ok" she cheerfully commented as the two walked toward Ichiraku.

She watched the blonds facial actions as he talks about different things she notices that's he seems lonely despite having a lot of friends, and then at that moment a few words pop into her head.

"Nine-tailed jinchuriki..."

"Huh what was that rose?"

"Nothing wait what?"

"Maybe we should go back to the hospital"

"NO! I mean I'm enjoying your company"

The day seemed to just slip away faster and faster as they arrived back at the hospital.

"Wow where did the day go?"

"I don't know"

Both laugh as they get to her room and she adjusts the hospital bed and gets in

"Thank you for today"

She kisses him on the forehead and he just stares at her

"You ok..?"

Just then time stops around the blond he looks around and gets in a fighting stance he sees nothing at first so he goes back to his friend and pokes her shoulder, There's no movement from the red head so he goes to kiss her just before he touches her lips with his a kunai rushes past their faces and naruto finally notices the other person in the room.

**Sorry about this chapter seems to go nowhere a friend was meant to help me but he forgot and I kept getting stuck on things so I just rushed through this chapter this morning actually.. Thanks for reading. And happy new year!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The man steps out of the shadows and he is coved armour the helmet looks like the kuuybi's head and the rest of the armour looks like naruto in six tails but that doesn't phase naruto he quickly runs towards his opponent he was millimetres off punching the man in the face when he can't move.

"What did you do? Who are you?"

"Calm down naruto, can I explain things before you attack me, please"

"Take off the helmet first then I'll talk"

The man takes his helmet off his blond hair bounces back into place.

"Who are you?"

"The names kyo"

"What the fuck sort of a name is that"

"I don't know you named me...opps"

"Oh ok, wait WHAT!"

"Calm down! I will explain"

"Then explain"

"About three hundred years in the future you're still alive and protecting the village, I was second born out of now thirty one"

"THIRTY ONE!"

"Calm! Now as I was saying all except one of your children have the ability to stop and start time at will which is good since the earth stopped turning and thus time stopped and colour was drained from the world, I myself have never seen the sun"

"A world without the sun? What have I got to do in all this?"

"Return the elements to the centre of the earth before it stops"

"Can you tell me all about this then?"

"Well you told this as a bedtime story so yea, Once there was light everywhere, plants could grow without help of about fifty jutsu, boulders fell and created more land and there was even warmth and colour but then the earth stopped It all disappeared no hot summers to cold winters.. No spring for baby animals not even the leaves could change colour. The day the earth stopped moving was the day when you were born, you had radiant orange hair your mother was so happy then the grey came and that's when I realised it was too late to return the elements, we lost our orbit from the sun and fell into the never ending darkness but your mother has a power to stop time and move through it so when you are strong enough you will go back and be the hero that I couldn't be"

"That's unbelievable"

"I know my hair is blond now"

"No I meant the darkness"

"Well it's the future whether you believe it or not"

"What about rose?"

"She's my mum"

"I promise I'll heal the future"

"Thanks"

Suddenly the two blonds get pinned to a wall by a large tornado the air whips at them violently coming from the hospital bed then tornado destroys itself in a huge blast of air that dissipates rose looks at both of them.

"What just happened?"

"Well this is kyo"

The girl looks the man up and down

"HI! I'm rose"

Kyo immediately hits his face with his hand and grumbles.

"What did I do wrong? Are you ok kyo?"

"Maybe you should go back to…"

Kyo does a long string of hand signs it makes naruto and rose dizzy just watching, as they got their bearings a hole opened up in the wall and snaps them up with its teeth, they look around and they notice that things are darker than normal as rose walks towards the window as naruto speaks.

"Where are we?"

As rose looks out of the now fixed window she stumbles back hitting the floor screaming.

"Do you have to ask?"

"th th th th the BIRD is not moving WHAT DO WE DO!" rose stutters then panics.

"rose calm down were in the future"

Naruto calms rose down with some calming words before helping her up.

"come on guys lets go"

Kyo starts walking towards the door is footsteps echo and they seem to go on forever as rose and naruto follow.

"this is the world I was raised in I grew up knowing that once the future is saved I won't be around anymore that's how mum raised me"

"she sounds terrible"

"but it's the truth, you ok naruto you've gone quiet on me"

"yea I'm good kyo, but why are we here?"

"I need to show you how we live so you know what to look for"

The walk was quiet except for the sound of footsteps it's a good twenty minutes before they stop naruto looks at the huge building as it towers above them never seeming to stop.

"ok stay here I'll see if dad can get you home"

Kyo's steps seem to echo as he walks up the tower until naruto can't see him anymore or hear the echo of him walking.

"I wonder what's at the top of the tower"

"more tower?"

Before anything else could be said the sky rips open with a loud sound that filled the air above them as dark clouds flood the sky like a tsunami that never ends and lightning hits the ground shaking the buildings and anything else that the thunder hits with a loud cracking sound, the light coming from the middle of the storm ripples and a large twister forms and goes straight for naruto sucking him up.

{Present day for naruto}

"Rose?"

Naruto looks around and notices nothing but an open plain of green with a few cows scatted around, the walk home for naruto was a long, lonely and sad one as he thinks that he only knew her for a day and yet they seemed like the best of friends already.

**I couldn't help myself and post this as soon as I finished it I love it that much.**


End file.
